startrekalternaterealityfandomcom-20200213-history
Spock (prime reality)
Spock (born 2230, reborn 2285) is a Human/Vulcan hybrid who served with Starfleet in the 23rd century in the prime reality. Biography Diplomatic Career In 2387, when a star threatened to go into a massive supernova, Romulus faced destruction. Ambassador Spock promised to save Romulus and formed a plan which involved injecting red matter into the star, thus creating an artificial black hole which would consume the star. Piloting the [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Jellyfish_%28ship%29 Jellyfish], an advanced spacecraft equipped with red matter, Spock proceeded to the star to carry out his mission but, before he could, the star went supernova and destroyed Romulus. With other worlds threatened with destruction, Spock continued his mission and successfully created a black hole which consumed the supernova. Before he could escape, however, he was intercepted by the Romulan mining vessel Narada, commanded by Nero. Nero blamed Spock for Romulus' destruction and was bent on revenge, but both the Narada and the Jellyfish were pulled into the black hole. The Alternate Reality Spock emerged from the black hole in the year of an alternate reality created by the actions of Nero, who had emerged years earlier. Nero was waiting for Spock when he arrived, and he and the Jellyfish were captured. Rather than kill Spock, Nero marooned him on Delta Vega, where he could witness the destruction of Vulcan from the planet's surface. Nero then used some of the red matter from the Jellyfish to create a black hole in Vulcan's planetary core; Spock watched helplessly from Delta Vega as his homeworld was destroyed. Shortly thereafter, Spock rescued a Starfleet officer from a ice monster, only to discover that the young officer was James T. Kirk himself, who had been marooned on the planet by that era's Spock for mutiny. The elder Spock was surprised that Kirk was not captain of the Enterprise. Through a mind meld, Spock explained to Kirk (who hadn't believed a word of the old man's tale until Spock had mentioned Nero) his presence in this time period and the reasons behind Nero's actions. He then walked with Kirk to the Starfleet Vega outpost, where they met Montgomery Scott. Using Scotty's equation for beaming (which Scott had not actually figured out yet), Spock was able to transport Kirk back to the Enterprise, along with Scott. When asked why he would not come with them, Spock stated that his other self must not know of his existence, implying that it could cause some kind of temporal paradox. Also, knowing his younger self would never take the course of action that could stop Nero but that Kirk would, Spock instructed Kirk to use Regulation 619 to force his younger self to give up command to him by proving that he was emotionally compromised. Spock informed Kirk that he knew he was emotionally comprimised with the destruction of his world. Kirk ultimately followed his advice and became Captain of the Enterprise. After the Enterprise had defeated the Narada and Nero, the elder Spock returned to Earth. There, he met his less-than-surprised younger self (while Kirk had kept his word, but his word was no match for even the younger Spock's intellect: upon being recognized by the Jellyfish, a future spaceship from stardate 2387 and more advanced than any that he had ever seen, as its pilot, the younger Spock, putting this together with other irregularities - Nero's remark that they were not yet acquainted; Kirk's seemingly impossible return to the Enterprise, the method of which he had successfully used himself; that the person who provoked him into the action which removed him from command, someone he had met a few days before, had known exactly how to push his buttons; the blatant sarcasm in the human's expression of surprise when his comrade was recognized by the vessel - figured out who Kirk's mysterious benefactor must be, and as such was certain that he could fly the craft, believing that he already had) and convinced him to remain in Starfleet. He also explained that the reason he had not returned to the Enterprise with Kirk to explain things was because he had not wished to deprive Kirk and Spock of the chance of working together and developing the friendship they were destined to have. He then wished his younger self good luck, after which he witnessed the promotion of Jim Kirk to captain of the USS Enterprise, repeating what he knew the crew would say before launch, apparently commiserating on his own experiences as a member of the crew of the Enterprise. He left with an intention to establish a Vulcan colony. His attempts to convince his younger self succeed and he returns to the Enterprise to act as Kirk's first officer. (Star Trek) A year later, Spock was living on New Vulcan, having made a solemn vow not to further interfere with history by keeping information about his experiences confidential. However, when the younger Spock contacted him from the Enterprise's bridge for information regarding Khan Noonien Singh, the old Spock felt obligated to respond that Khan was extremely dangerous, and that it had required a great sacrifice to stop him. (Star Trek Into Darkness) Appearances * Star Trek *''Star Trek (video game)'' * Star Trek Into Darkness *"Connection, Part 1" Category:Humans (prime reality) Category:Vulcans (prime reality) Category:Males (prime reality) Category:2230 births (prime reality) Category:Hybrids (prime reality) Category:Ambassadors (prime reality) Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Males Category:2230 births Category:Hybrids Category:Ambassadors